Stupid Human Emotions
by ssj
Summary: The team takes a break from training, and Kurama starts to realise he has a crush on Yusuke...or something like that. This IS and is NOT yaoi..You'll see if you read it...oh yeah Snaps rule! ^_^ READ AND REVIEW!


Stupid Human Emotions  
  
Hey guys. I got inspired by an epesode I saw tonight of Yu Yu Hakusho. It was the one when Puu got unleashed from the egg. I enjoyed that epesode so much, because they got more personal with the characters rather then having there usual fighting scenes. I love the fighting of course. Heck, who doesnt!? Anyhoo I feel so terrible. Yaoi fics have warped my mind! There arent many non-yaoi fics out there, so i read yaoi -__-'' This one is about Kurama and Yusuke. Um..it IS yaoi, but its NOT. Don't ask me to explain..I'm not sure ^_^" Kurama has a crush on Yusuke. Funny eh? Anyway I respect Yaoi. I'm not saying anything bad about it. Hey, yyh fics are pretty much almost all yaoi! Unless they add an OC. Ugh i hate OCs. Yadda yadda flame to be about OCs if you want. i dun care -.-' Usually the OC is the author, because the author wants to be in the story. It ruins it -.-' SORRY ABOUT RAMBLING! ANYHOO!  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
____________________________________  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were all deep in the forest outside the city. They all did some spirt and physical training for hours. They finally stopped to take a water break. Yusuke was sitting at a tree stump, Kuwabara sat beside him on the grass. hiei sat up on a short tree and Kurama leaned againt the same tree. They all drank there water in silence. Yusuke and Kuwabara started having a conversation about the martial arts show they saw last night.  
  
"Man that show looked like crap!" Yusuke shouted.   
  
"Yeah!" Kuwabara stated. "The fighting did not look realistic at all. Did it even have a plot!?"  
  
Yusuke was in silence to think. "Nah, there wasn't a plot. It was just useless fighting! It pissed me off."  
  
"Yup!" Kuwabara said while taking another gulp.  
  
While the two boys were speaking, Kurama was staring at Yusuke secretly. He was studying him. His features, the way he talks. His large almond eyes. His greased up hair, his cheek bones. He has also studied the way he fights. How he shoots his spirit gun. His stances. He even is amazed by how noble Yusuke is. How he sticks up for his friends. Kurama was..fascinated by the boy. He is curious about him. He acts so childish, yet he is one of the strongest beings. Sometimes the Youko thought that he had a stupid teenage crush on the boy, but that thought passed by in a heart beat.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama heard the familiar 'hn' and looked up at Hiei.  
  
"What's going on Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You know very well what's going on Kurama, and I can sense it," he said while looking down at him.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei in bewilderment.  
  
"You are falling for Yusuke," the youkai said in an emotionless tone.  
  
Kurama skipped a heart beat.  
  
"What brings you to that crazy idea?" Kurama asked hiding his surprise. 'Has he been reading my thoughts?...' the Youko thought to himself.  
  
"No," Hiei said. "I don't need to read your thoughts to know. I can see it everytime you look at him."  
  
"But you just read my thoughts without my permission just now!" said Kurama.  
  
"It was an accident. That was the first time I read your thoughts without you approving me to." Hiei stopped then continued. "Anyway Kurama, how can you fall for a human? It's pathetic."  
  
Kurama blushed. "I don't think I am falling for him. I am just fascinated by how different he is from other humans."  
  
"Sure," Hiei said. "You get this special look in your eyes every time you see him. It's really different. I've never seen it before, untill we joined-," Hiei paused to point at Yusuke. "Him."  
  
Urameshi noticed Hiei point at him while he was talking to Kuwabara, and paused the conversation.  
  
"Hiei," Yusuke called back at him while smirking. "Its impolite to point."  
  
"Hn," Hiei said as his response. "I'm surprised YOUR saying that Yusuke. You are the king of impoliteness." Hiei then gave a smirk as well.  
  
"Shows what you know!" Yusuke said while sticking out his tounge and pulling down his lower eye lid.  
  
"Hn, see Kurama what did I tell you. He is very impolite."  
  
The fox turned human gave a light chuckle. He didn't laugh at Hiei's comment. He laughed at Yusuke for his childish behavior.  
  
Yusuke gave him a shoo with his hand. "Yeah, yeah Hiei. Go back to whatever it was you were doing."   
  
"Hey Kurama!" Kuwabara called.   
  
"Yes Kuwabara?" he asked.  
  
"You've been silent all day. What's up?"  
  
Kurama paused and gave a blush that only Hiei and himself noticed.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said as he gave a small grin.  
  
"Oh it's nothing you should mind Kuwabara. I'm just a bit tired from training, that's all."  
  
"Oh," Kuwabara said.  
  
"So you wanna give it a day Kurama?" Yusuke asked with a concern look.  
  
Hiei noticed that Kurama looked at him with that special look in his eyes.  
  
"No no Yusuke it's ok. We will get back to training later. Who knows when Koenma will give us another mission."  
  
"Yeah, that damn baby." Yusuke said. "He turns into his teenage form so he could look cool, and so I won't laugh at him anymore. What a baby!"  
  
Kurama chuckled and agreed with him. "Well, that's what he is Yusuke. A baby."  
  
"Hey Urameshi," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Eh?"   
  
"You got a bad scratch on your back. It ripped your shirt, and there's a lot of blood."  
  
"Awww damn!" Yusuke moaned. "I'm surprised I didn't even feel it."  
  
"I'll take care of it Yusuke," Kurama said. "I have the healing herbs. It should heal in a very quick amount of time."  
  
"Ok Kurama, thanks." Yusuke then took off his shirt, and threw it on the grass. He looked up at Kurama.   
  
"Well doc, what now?" Yusuke grinned.  
  
Kurama smiled.  
  
Hiei was sure enjoying seeing Kurama like this. It was quite humorous to him. He noticed that Kurama didn't blush or anything. He wasn't feeling uncomfortable at all. He just acted his normal self.  
  
"Lay on the grass on your stomach," Kurama ordered.  
  
Yusuke did so. Kurama got next to Yusuke on the ground and looked for the herb.   
  
"Wow Urameshi, that's a big scratch," Kuwabara said. "I think you got it from a tree or shorty's sword or somethin'. "  
  
"Who are you calling shorty you big oaf," Hiei said.   
  
"I am! You wanna come over here and fight like a man!?"  
  
"Hey hey! Stop it children!" Yusuke said while on the grass.  
  
Kurama was getting the herb ready. He was looking for the correct one in his hair.  
  
"Hah," Kurama said while holing the right herb. "Here it is."   
  
"So what does that do?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It's very simple. The juices inside of this herb has a healing oitment. This plant is very common in the makai. All I have to do is break off the stem and leaves and apply the herb onto Yusuke's scratch. It will heal very quickly. In about ten minutes or so."  
  
"Great!" Kuwabara said enthusiasticly. "We can get back to training after the cut heals."  
  
Kurama cut off the stems and leaves of the herb. A lot of juice came out, and he rubbed it onto Yusuke's cut. Yusuke winced a bit.  
  
"I should of warned you that it's going to hurt."  
  
"Yeah, gee, thanks Kurama," Yusuke said with sarcasm.  
  
Kurama was secretly enjoying this.   
  
'Oh no,' He thought. 'I DO have a human crush on Yusuke.'  
  
'See, Kurama I told you so,' Hiei said telepathically.  
  
'Hiei!,' Kurama yelled back telepathically while rubbing the herb on Yusuke's back. 'I thought you never read my thoughts without permission! Don't tell me this is an accident.'  
  
'It's not an accident. I felt like reading your thoughts for my own pleasure. Today is a dull day so I wanted to meddle in your thoughts. Hn, humans are pathetic. They are so humorous. They start having toyish games they play with themselves. Your one of them Kurama.'  
  
'You think I enjoy this Hiei?!' Kurama asked telepathically.  
  
Hiei started to laugh out loud.  
  
"What's so funny shrimp?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Hiei stopped laughing.  
  
"It's nothing you buffoon!"  
  
"Hey shorty it's gotta be something!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hn!"   
  
"Come on shrimp! In the back of the woods. You and me right now!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Hiei would never waiste his time with the carrot top, but today he would for an exception. He was bored stiff. "Ok fine let's go."  
  
The two made there way to the back of the woods.  
  
Kurama knew Hiei wasn't going to kill Kuwabara, so he continued applying the herb on Yusuke's back.   
  
"Oh Yusuke," Kurama said.  
  
"Mmmmm?" Yusuke mumbled back. "This feels pretty good. Don't stop."  
  
Kurama smiled. "Another thing I forgot to say."  
  
"Mmmm K'rama? What's that?"  
  
"This herb makes humans drowsy."  
  
"Mmmmm," the boy said sleepishy. Yusuke closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm almost done applying the herb," he said quietly to Yusuke.  
  
"Take your time K'rama," Yusuke mumbled.  
  
Kurama felt so idiotic at the fact that he was enjoying this. This was something a hormonal teenage girl would enjoy doing to a guy. Yusuke was his friend! Nothing else. But Kurama felt something else toward the human. Something he shouldn't feel toward him. But Kurama gave up to his feelings. He knows this is a stupid phase that will pass.  
  
"Ok Yusuke, I'm done."  
  
"No K'rama, more. Please?" Yusuke pleaded in a sleepish tone.  
  
Kurama was tempted to explore his back. The Youko gave a mental sigh.  
  
"Ok Yusuke."  
  
"Mmmm" Yusuke said in a drowsy voice. They were both enjoying this.  
  
Kurama ended up softly touching his back as well as messaging his tense muscles. His skin was so soft.  
  
Yusuke moaned quietly and had goosebumps on his back.  
  
Kurama looked out for Kuwabara and Hiei. They were still arguing at a far distance. It sounded like they were having a verbal fight. Kurama shrugged.  
  
The youko put his ear against his back. He was feeling Yusuke's heartbeat. Kurama closed his eyes and smiled at his heartbeat as it went on in a rythemous pace.   
  
Yusuke was in a wave of relaxation and pleasure from the herb, as well as Kurama's touch. He can feel him inhale and exhale as his head was on his back. The boy didn't care. He was enjoying the feeling. Kurama also started to play with his short hair. Yusuke really enjoyed that feeling. It was as if Kurama was petting an animal.  
  
Eventually, as Kurama was messaging Yusuke's back, the boy fell asleep. Kurama noticed this and stopped. It was ten minutes since Kurama started, and he saw the herb has healed his scratch, but it was still taking effect on Yusuke. Kurama turned Yusuke over on his backside toward him He had him sit down and lean against a tree. Yusuke was in a deep sleep. He kept on slumping over the tree, so Kurama has Yusuke leaning on his shoulder as a pillow. He felt exceptionally stupid for enjoying this, but he was half human. What did he expect. Kurama kept on looking at Yusuke. He saw his facial features, and admired it. He touched his cheek bone to his lips. Kurama smiled at the boy. He was sure this stage in his life will pass. For now, he will enjoy having his friend asleep leaning against his shoulder...  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
15 minutes passed and Kuwabara came back seeing Yusuke leaning asleep against Kurama's shoulder. Kuwabara looked in confusion, then desided to joke around.  
  
"So how are the two love birds?" Kuwabara said jokingly having his lips smootched, and made kissing noises.  
  
"Kuwabara," Kurama said with a light blush. "Yusuke got drowsy from the herb. That's all."  
  
"Suuuuure," Kuwabara said jokingly.  
  
"Hey," Kurama asked Kuwabara. "Where's Hiei?"  
  
"Oh, the shrimp? He got so mad he left. We were having a battle of the snaps!"  
  
Kurama chuckled.  
  
"And I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, have beaten that shrimp in a battle of whitts!"  
  
"Bravo Kuwabara," Kurama said while clapping his hands. "I didn't know Hiei knew Urban humor. That's very interesting."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I ended saying 'Yo mama is so short, her best friend is an ant!' " Kuwabara started to go in a laughing fit. "He left after I said that. What a weakling!"  
  
Kurama knew Hiei left because he was bored with Kuwabara's mindless ramblings.  
  
The youko then felt movement on his shoulder.  
  
"Mmmm..." Yusuke hummed while he opened his eyes and stretched.  
  
"Glad to see you up Yusuke," Kurama said.  
  
"You finally woke up Urameshi."  
  
"Hey guys," Yusuke said. "Sorry I fell asleep. That stuff was strong. I... I feel refreshed!" Yusuke then gave a wide yawn.  
  
Yusuke got up from the ground. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "I feel great!" The boy flexed his muscles.   
  
"Your a great messuse Kurama!" Yusuke said to him. "Thanks."  
  
"It was my pleasure," Kurama said with a smile and ment it.  
  
"You gave Urameshi a message?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yes. He was BEGGING for one," Kurama said while winking at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke grinned.   
  
"Hey," Yusuke asked. "Where's our favorite fire demon?"  
  
"He left," Kuwabara and Kurama said dully at the same time.  
  
"Oh that just perfect. Now we can't continue training. How come he left anyway?"  
  
"The shrimp and I had a battle of snaps, and he got so mad he left." Kuwabara and Yusuke paused for a second, then started laughing like crazy.  
  
"Hiei!? and snaps?! You gotta be kidding!" Yusuke said that while they kept on laughing.  
  
"What," the greased up hair boy said loudly. "Hiei was like 'Yo mama's so fat'!?" Yusuke laughed so hard while having tears. "I wish I could of heard him say that!"  
  
Kurama gave a chuckle. It would have been funny to hear Hiei say such a thing.  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara said calming down.   
  
Two minutes later they finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Hey guys," Kurama said. "Since we are not training anymore, do you want to go?"  
  
"Sure," said Yusuke.   
  
They started walking toward the city.  
  
Kuwabara was at the front while Yusuke and Kurama were walking behind.  
  
"Hey Kurama," Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes?" .  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"For what?" Kurama asked questioningly.  
  
"You know," Yusuke put his arm around his shouler. "For taking care of me."  
  
"Oh," Kurama said. "Anytime."  
  
They got out of the woods and walked to the park. They trio stopped.  
  
"So you guys wanna do something?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Sure," said Kuwabara.  
  
"I can't," said Kurama. "I got to do something with my family tonight."  
  
"Aww," said Yusuke. "That's too bad. We'll see you later right?"  
  
"Yes, of course. We will train again."  
  
"Ok Kurama," Kuwabara said. "We'll see ya!"  
  
"Kurama smiled at Yusuke and Kuwabara as he walked off at the opposite direction.  
  
___________________________  
  
A couple of minutes later, Kurama heard something up in a tree. He knew very well what it was.  
  
"Hn," Kurama said while smirking.  
  
"Hey! That's my line!"   
  
"It's good to see you too Hiei."  
  
"Hn," Hiei said as he jumped down from the tree and started walking with Kurama.  
  
"So did you enjoy yourself while we were gone?" Hiei said  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama said while he looked down at Hiei.  
  
"You know very well what i mean Kurama. I left you on purpose, while your human self can have some 'fun' with Yusuke."  
  
"...fun," Kurama said. "Hiei, your so weird. It's not like i want to kiss Yusuke or have sex with him..."  
  
Hiei and Kurama both cringed at that thought.  
  
"It's just some fascination I have with him. Most humans get it," Kurama said while being logic.  
  
"So pretty much you have fallen for Yusuke," Hiei said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama asked.  
  
"What."  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
"Fine, whatever you say," Hiei then shrugged.  
  
They were in silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
"I have to get home to do some 'family bonding'," Kurama said. "I hate to do it but it makes my mother happy."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Would you care to join us Hiei?" Kurama asked as a joke.  
  
Hiei gave him a look. "I would be caught dead doing what you humans do."  
  
Kurama laughed.   
  
"Would you at least consider walking me to my house?" He asked.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said while shrugging.  
  
They were in silence once again.  
  
"What do you find fascinating about Yusuke," Hiei asked in wonder.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei. The demon saw this.  
  
"I mean, he's just a human. What's so great about him?"  
  
Kurama smiled at the fact that Hiei wondered about human emotions.  
  
"I don't know what's so great about Yusuke," Kurama said. "He's just.." Kurama paused. "He's just Yusuke!"  
  
Hiei sighed. That was not much of an answer.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said. "I don't know what's so great about him either. Human emotions are complicated."  
  
"Hn," Hiei said wile rolling his eyes upward. "Whatever you say."  
  
Some time passed by and they were in front of Kurama's house.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to join us tonight?" Kurama asked eventhough he knew the answer.  
  
"Do I need to say?" spoke Hiei.  
  
"Hmm," Kurama smiled. "I will see you around Hiei."  
  
"Yes," Hiei said. "I have to do some work for Koenma tonight. Please feel free to feel sorry for me."  
  
Kurama gave a smirk.  
  
"Bye Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
With that, they went there own ways.   
  
'Stupid human emotions...'   
  
_________________________________________  
  
Well there is my fanfic. I know it seems kinda weird..and short... And everyone is out of character. At least I think. Bleh..what do you expect. I hope You enjoyed the fic. Sorry about the typos. I dont have the program that automaticly spell checks -.-'' anyhoo PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!!?? 


End file.
